Do amanhã nada se espera
by Let-chan e Mary-chan
Summary: O futuro pode nos reservar muitas coisas. Mas e se o passado nos mostrar mais? E se aquela pessoa que você mais confiasse não fosse 'totalmente' quem garantisse ser?
1. Provações

Do amanhã nada se espera 

Resumo: O futuro pode nos reservar muitas coisas. Mas e se o passado nos mostrar mais? E se aquela _pessoa_ que você mais confiasse não fosse 'totalmente' quem garantisse ser?

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

**Cap 1:**

-Sesshou-maru, você sabe que não podemos... – a voz de uma garota soou de dentro do quarto mal iluminado.

-Por que não? – perguntou o rapaz que possuía os orbes de um dourado incomum.

-Porque é muito arriscado... – responde a garota, cujos cabelos negros batiam em sua cintura.

-Você sempre viveu perigosamente...Nos riscos...Por que não arriscar agora? – o rapaz perguntou novamente, ajeitando uma mecha de seus longos cabelos prateados que teimavam cair em seu rosto.

-Isso é diferente...Você sabe os riscos...E não são poucos...São muitos... – a jovem falou, os olhos castanhos brilhando com uma certa tristeza.

Sesshou-maru sentou-se no sofá, olhando a bela jovem de 16 anos a sua frente. A garota o olhou e suspira, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Por mais que seja minha vontade... – disse ela. – Não podemos Sesshou-maru.

Sesshou-maru nada disse, somente a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de si e selando um beijo nos lábios que ele tanto almejara em beijar.

Ela ficou sem reação perante o beijo que era dado por ele, sabia que aquilo era errado, mas como sonhara com isso e somente com um pensamento em mente, envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e correspondeu o beijo, esquecendo do certo e do errado.

De repente, batem na porta, como se sua sanidade mental voltasse, a jovem para o beijo, se levantando rapidamente e se ajeitando, deixando Sesshou-maru com raiva. Ela abre a porta, não sem antes verificar se estava com uma aparência normal.

-O que houve Kikyou? – perguntou a garota, para mulher parecidíssima a sua frente.

-O chefe...Quer falar com vocês dois... – fala Kikyou, com sua voz fria habitual e com uma certa desconfiança por vê-los juntos.

Ela nada fala e sai do pequeno quarto, andando pelos extensos corredores da casa, subiu mais um lance de escadas, percebendo agora, sendo seguida por Sesshou-maru.

Andaram mais um pouco e após subir outro lance de escadas se depararam com uma enorme porta de vidro, mas que não dava para ver lá dentro, só as pessoas de dentro que podiam ver tudo lá fora, era um tipo de porta espelhada. Sesshou-maru bateu na porta, esperando alguém falar.

-Entrem... – soou uma voz grossa, vinda de lá de dentro.

Sesshou-maru abriu a porta, dando passagem para a garota entrar.

-'Brigada... – agradeceu ela, entrando na sala, sendo seguida por Sesshou-maru, assim que ele fechou a porta.

Adentraram na ampla sala, que possuía dois sofás que ficavam um em frente ao outro, separados por uma mesinha de centro. Um barzinho no outro canto da sala e televisões embutidas na parede, onde mostravam diversos lugares da casa, com exceções de alguns quartos e corredores, por exemplo, o quarto em que os dois jovens estavam agora pouco, não possuía câmeras, para a sorte deles.

-Sentem-se... – o chefe apontou para duas poltronas que ficavam em frente a uma mesa, em que ele estava sentado numa poltrona de costas para ele, não se revelando.

-Diga...O que o Sr. quer? – pergunta a moça.

-Kagome... – ele se dirigiu a jovem a sua frente. – Sesshou-maru... – ele falou para o rapaz. – Vocês vão ter que fazer algo muito grande...Amanhã terá uma festa só para pessoas de dinheiro...Festa do prefeito da cidade...

-O que quer que a gente faça? – perguntou Kagome. O chefe se virou para ela, mostrando um sorriso maléfico, os cabelos negros crespos e os olhos negros, que brilhavam de maldade.

-Quero que vocês vão até lá e matem o prefeito...Somente isso...Menos um corrupto que quer acabar comigo... – ele riu.

-Só isso? – perguntou Sesshou-maru, friamente.

-Só isso...Assim que Kikyou der o sinal, o matem silenciosamente, vocês chegaram lá como se fossem casados...Ajam como tais... – o chefe falou.

-Tudo bem...Se me da licença...Me retiro, Sr. Naraku... – Kagome se levantou, indo para a porta.

-Pode ir também Sesshou-maru... – falou o chefe. Sesshou-maru levantou, obedecendo e seguindo Kagome.

Quando os dois já não estavam mais a vista de Naraku, Sesshou-maru a puxou pelo braço.

-Não pense que eu esqueci do que fizemos...Nos de uma chance... – ele pediu.

-O que fizemos já não basta? – Kagome perguntou.

-Não para mim... – ele falou.

Sem mais o que dizer, ela tirou a mão dele de seu braço e seguiu pelo extenso corredor, com o coração apertado, indo se preparar para a próxima missão.

Sesshou-maru a viu virar o corredor de acesso ao quarto dela, com certa tristeza e tentando se conformar foi para seu quarto, se preparar também.

Mal sabiam os dois, que alguém os observava nas sombras naquele corredor, ouvindo a conversa, um alguém que poderia mudar muita coisa por ali.

**Continua...**

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Oiiiii galerinhaa! td bem cum vcs! bem..estamos aki com mais uma fic...sim sim..essa eh a nossa segunda..a primeira eh de Bastard...entaum qm gosta...Leiam/o/

Espero q vc stenham gostado desse cap..qm tah flnd aki eh a Let...

O proximo capitulo a Marr-chan vai fzrr...entaum vai sair bem melhor q o meu...huahauhaua XD

Kissus e Ja ne


	2. Missão 'quase' cumprida

2 – Missão 'quase' cumprida

No dia seguinte seria a missão.

Mesmo assim a jovem não parava de pensar no beijo da noite anterior.

O modo como Sesshoumaru a beijara tão 'calorosamente'.

Tudo parecia ser um sonho.

Nunca admitira, mas sempre tivera uma queda por ele.

Mas mesmo sabendo que ele correspondia a tais sentimentos, ela sentia que não devia lhes dar uma chance.

Por que será que esses tipos de pensamento lhe ocorriam?

Uma pena as respostas não virem assim tão fácil...

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

A escuridão caíra sobre os céus de Tókio.

Finalmente a noite da festa chegara.

Uma única chance era o que tinham para executar as ordens de seu 'mestre'. Não poderia haver falhas no plano...

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Tudo acontecera muito rápido.

O início da festa.

O sinal dado por Kikyou, assim que houve uma brecha e uma oportunidade de concluir a missão.

O prefeito caindo ao chão.

Sangue sendo derramado.

Os convidados correndo.

A segurança chegando para tentar controlar a situação.

Tudo...inútil. A bala estava envenenada, não havia nada a ser feito a não ser assistir e acreditar que aquela tragédia estava realmente ocorrendo naquela noite...

000ooo000oooo000oooo000ooo000

"A missão foi concluída com sucesso...?" Perguntou Naraku ao grupo de assassinos a sua frente.

"Sim. Nada poderia ter sido mais fácil..." Respondeu friamente Sesshoumaru.

"Agora vocês duas se retirem, preciso ter uma conversa a sós com Sesshoumaru." Ordenou.

"Sim senhor." Responderam em uníssono.

Antes que Kagome saísse, Sesshoumaru pegou em seu braço. "Preciso falar com você depois." Este só tivera tempo de receber um dar de ombros da jovem e uma resposta positiva da mesma.

Assim que as duas assassinas saíram do cômodo Naraku reiniciou a conversa. "Ela é realmente linda não é, _Sesshy_?"

"O quê?"

"Mas...acha mesmo que esse sentimento prevalecerá?"

"O que quer que você queira insinuar eu não me importo."

"Oh..não se preocupe _Sesshy_ eu não seria capaz de fazer nada a sua lady...pelo menos ainda não..." Disse Naraku.

"Bastard-..." Não tivera tempo de terminar o que estava dizendo devido a mão de seu 'chefe' sendo prensada ao seu pescoço.

"Ora, ora, ora...Acaso pensas que pode me derrotar _Sesshy_?"

"Não...ouse...me chamar...assim..." Dizia com certa dificuldade.

"Ah...é mesmo, ao te chamar assim o faço lembrar daquela pessoa não é?"

As tortuosas memórias de alguém vinham a mente de Sesshoumaru, mas ele não era capaz de se lembrar quem era aquela pessoa. Por fim, Naraku soltou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru fazendo-o tombar no chão.

"Deve ser realmente difícil não poder se lembrar dessa pessoa não é? Mas lembre-se...você mesmo quis esquece-la...e eu sei bem disso porque..." Naraku se agachou na frente de Sesshoumaru e levantando o rosto dele pelo queixo. "...fui eu quem tirou essa pessoa dos seus pensamentos...meu querido _Sesshy_..." Levantou-se e se sentou em sua cadeira. "Agora vá...espero que tenha apreciado esta conversa tanto quanto eu...hu hu hu..."

Sesshoumaru se levantou também e saiu daquele quarto. Rumando em direção ao seu quarto. Mas ele não parava de pensar quem era essa pessoa a qual ele quis esquecer...

"Quem...?"

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Assim que adentrou o cômodo pode ouvir aquela voz tão suave.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome..."

"O que você ...queria falar comigo?"

"Bem...eu..."

"Se não vai dizer então vou embora..." Disse erguendo-se da poltrona existente no quarto.

"Eu...amo...você..."

"Me ama? Você?" Kagome parou atônita. Aquele pressentimento ruim voltara mais uma vez. "Mas não devemos Sesshoumaru..."

"Por que?"

"Porque você merece alguém melhor..."

"Melhor do que você?"

"...sim..."

"Não há...esse tipo de pessoa..."

"Então de quem Naraku-sama estava falando?" Perguntou, virando-se para ele.

"Você... estava ouvindo?"

"Só no começo...me perdoe..." Respondeu abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

"Eu não me lembro..." Kagome levantou a cabeça muito surpresa. "Não consigo me lembrar...segundo Naraku eu mesmo quis esquece-la...mas eu não posso deixar de me perguntar...quem era essa pessoa...tudo o que posso me lembrar são pedaços de memórias minhas junto dela...mas não sou capaz de enxergar seu rosto..."

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Mas eu não...quero ter que perder você Kagome...eu _preciso_ de você..."

"Eu...não posso..." Kagome saiu correndo de lá, esbarrando em Sesshoumaru.

"...Kagome...você..."

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Por que?

Por que não era capaz de corresponder aos sentimentos de Sesshoumaru?

Sempre fora assim tão indecisa...

Mas mesmo assim não se sentia traindo aos seus sentimentos...

Sentia que havia alguém que amava...

Pois,assim como Sesshoumaru, ela também havia esquecido uma pessoa...

"Quem era essa pessoa...?" Se perguntava.

00000ooooooo000000000ooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000ooooo

Mais um cap \o/

bem bem...o proximo kem irá escrever eh a Let-chan n.n

espero q estejam gostando da fic! bjos nas suas testas xD


	3. Depois da missão

**Cap 3 – Depois da missão... **

Passaram se alguns dias desde a morte do prefeito. Os telejornais suspeitavam de assassinos contratados, mas outros tinham uma fonte que dizia que era por vingança. Sabendo ou não, era melhor que o grupo de Naraku não se manifestasse.

Por enquanto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome não tinha parado de pensar na pessoa que tinha esquecido e o porquê de ter feito tal absurdo.

O mesmo acontecia com Sesshoumaru que, desde o seu desentendimento com a jovem, não tinha mais falado com ela.

'Merda...' Pensou a jovem, enquanto andava pelos corredores apressada. Tinha um encontro com Naraku agora e tinha se atrasado.

A garota subiu um lance de escadas e se deparou com a porta espelhada. Antes que pudesse bater nela, ouviu-se um 'click' e Higurashi entrou.

"Queria falar comigo, Naraku?" Perguntou assim que entrou no aposento. O 'chefe' não estava escondido atrás de sua poltrona desta vez, muito pelo contrário, ele estava observando a paisagem com devido interesse.

"Sim, Kagome...Eu queria...Quero que sente por favor..." Um sorriso escárnio escapou de seus lábios. "Isso pode demorar um pouco..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Não sei o que você viu nela, Sesshoumaru..." Disse uma súbita e repentina voz.

"Eu não sei do que está falando, Kikyou...E preferia não saber...Não é do meu interesse.."

"Claro que é do seu interesse, _Sesshy_..." Sibilou perigosamente, enquanto se colocava de frente para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. "Sua queridinha está conversando com o Naraku agora...O que você acha que pode ser..?" Continuou a sibilar, dessa vez provocante e um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

Sesshoumaru ignorou a mulher e virou de costas para ela, andando por um caminho oposto. Porém, por mais que tentasse se manter indiferente a informação, ele sentia que algo não daria muito certo.

"Será que ela vai embora?!" Gritou Kikyou, só para se deliciar com a preocupação absurda de Sesshoumaru.

"Se for..Ela foi, não é..." E dando de ombros o rapaz seguiu seu caminho, indo para o quarto. O quarto deles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Você entendeu...?" Perguntou Naraku olhando para uma Kagome atônita na sua frente.

"Entendi..." Respondeu um tanto devagar, enquanto ainda assimilava as informações recebidas.

Naraku sorriu friamente e olhou para a garota. Tão pura e bela. Com um movimento rápido, ele puxou o queixo dela, deixando seus lábios próximos.

"Sabe..." Começou o 'chefe'. "Eu poderia fazer o que quiser com você..Mas o _Sesshy_ não iria gostar..."

Kagome estava sem reação. Naraku estava muito próximo de si. Perigosamente próximo. Se não fosse por alguns centímetros certamente estariam se beijando.

Com um leve empurrão, Naraku soltou o queixo dela.

"Você é muito jovem ainda.." Disse, suspirando como se sentisse desapontado. "Diga à Kikyou que eu quero vê-la..Agora...E pode ir, por favor, _Kagomezinha_..."

"Se...Se...Me der licença..." Seu rosto suava frio devido ao susto que passara a poucos minutos. Levantando-se com pressa, Kagome logo saiu dali.

Naraku apenas olhou para a porta alguns segundos, antes de voltar a olhar a paisagem.

"Ainda tenho muitos planos para você, _Kagomezinha_..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sesshoumaru bateu com força a porta do quarto. Muitos acontecimentos. Muitas dúvidas. E nenhuma luz iluminava seu caminho.

Isso foi antes da campainha da enorme mansão tocar e ele ver pela janela, uma jovem garota de cabelos negros e olhos de um penetrante vermelho.

"Kagura, voltou?" Perguntou a si mesmo, enquanto jogava-se em sua cama.

Muitas coisas iriam mudar ali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enquanto voltava da sala de Naraku, o coração de Kagome batia desenfreadamente. Primeiro o quase beijo dos dois e a informação que recebera dele.

Era muita coisa para a cabeça de uma garota só.

Não vendo quem estava em seu caminho, ela acabou por esbarrar em Kikyou.

"Não olha por onde anda não, Kagome?" Rosnou a mulher semelhante a outra. Kagome apenas suspirou e se manteve calma.

"Naraku quer falar com você agora, Kikyou..." E sem dizer mais nada ela voltou a seguir seu caminho.

Enquanto as duas andavam por lados opostos, a campainha tinha tocado.

E...

Kagura tinha acabado de entrar na mansão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! Depois de um século sem postar, finalmente voltamos!!

Sim, queremos nos desculpar pela demora...u.u Mas é que as idéias fugiram a nossa cabeça e podem ver pelo capítulo que ele nem está tão bom...Maaaaaas...Prometemos retomar com as nossas fics e não abandoná-las..!!!

Leiam, comentem e se divirtam!

Kissus

Ja ne!

o/


End file.
